rooksbastionfandomcom-20200214-history
Omniverse
The Omniverse is the cosmic garden where the Multiverse grows from. Finite beings cannot perceive the true nature of the Omniverse so it manifests as a vast valley with a variety of mountain-sized trees stretching into the atmosphere. The First Observer Wayfarer La'a Wayfarer La'a was first known as La'a du veq Eirne and was a scholar in the Obsidian Tower-9. He was the first entity to temporarily escape the Arborus Universia Multiverse after a lifetime of study and meditation. The traveler's spirit was momentarily dislodged from AUM during a ritual researchers at the Administration refer to as the "ut spiritus abiicias" or "to discard the soul". Wayfarer La'a regained consciousness approximately four hours later, but he claimed to have been gone an eternity and did not recognize his fellow scholars, former friends, and families. This was thought, at first, to be a form of amnesia, but this theory was later discredited by confirmation from Administration officials. Wayfarer La'a's personal account has been translated several times across dimensional language barriers, resulting in several precious details being lost. What remains of his account are the apparent ramblings of a mad man, though some claim it is not madness, but the perspective of a higher being manifesting through a mortal's finite understanding. See below for excerpt. "Here is everywhere. I am not lost here. I am not lost. I am everywhere. Time does not move, time is always. Eternity is all. Eternity is always. I see the light forever. I see the light always. It is far and inside. Eternal Light. Yet am I me, or am I less? How can I be among this light? How can I be the light? I must be the light. I must return or I cannot shine. I must return. I despair. I am returned now, but it is not light here. No, I cannot see the light here and yet I know it is here. I know the light is here and here is everywhere. I am. I am." Breach by Administration First Event - Discovery The date of the First Event, according to AUMA Time, was April 23rd, 1983 at approximately 13:53. Administrators lead by Sphinx Team's director, Dr. Eric Graves, attempted to breach the walls of a Class-A Portal (Portal-76) while a drone was mid-transit between Dimension-T and Dimension-C in order to answer the Feedback Paradox. The drone was unsuccessful in crossing into the barrier itself, but managed to collect some data on the energy loss occurring in the portal. Second Event - Failure Sphinx Team pursued their efforts to determine where the excess feedback energy was going by sending spiritual thoughtforms called Ciphers into the portal. The Ciphers were destroyed, resulting in total collapse of Portal-76, temporarily barring the intercommunication between Administration-T and Administration-C. Graves was relieved of his duties and replaced by Dr. Andrea Hall. Third Event - Choir Under Hall, Sphinx team was able to reinstate Portal-76 on July 15th, 1983 at 15:00 and restore full communication between Administration-T and Administration-C. Hall presented her theory regarding Wayfarer La'a to her superiors, who granted Sphinx Team exclusive access to Obsidian Tower-9. They discovered the "ut spiritus abiicias" ritual and combined it with another Cipher inside a Husk. The project was dropped in Portal-76. The following details are from Hall's report on the event: "We lowered the Husk into position and waited for the Cipher to relay any information it could. At first, we feared we killed it, but then it started to move. Husk twitched and convulsed several times before opening its mouth and eyes. We... heard so many voices emerging from the Husk. The voices were singing at different intervals, in various languages, but all at approximately 40 dB(A) and ascending to 130 dB(A). Three team members, Dr.'s Shelly, Dean, and Bridges experienced permanent hearing damage. Despite auditory pain, emotional experiences were oddly positive, peaceful, and calm. The singing ended as the Husk died. Cause of death is unknown, but it appears as if the Cipher willingly abandoned the Husk in favor of whatever lied beyond Portal-76." Dr. Marshall Shelly later reported the following: "It was beautiful. I hear the singing all the time now. Bill and Maggie are the same. Medical staff says we may have a rare form of tinnitus, but we know that's not true. Bill says he's going to try and write down what he's hearing, but every time he tries, it brings him to tears. Maggie hasn't spoken to anyone in three days, but I know she's okay. She's just listening to the choir." Sphinx staff went on to decode the singing they heard. To their surprise, they discovered that every voice and language was singing the same thing: a word-for-word reciting of Wayfarer La'a's description of the Omniverse. The song would go on to drive Shelly, Dr. Bill Bridges, and Dr. Maggie Dean to commit suicide by various means. Precautions were taken to ensure Sphinx Team would have treatment should symptoms of depression manifest in them during further experimentation. Final Event - Breach Hall performed the "ut spiritus abiicias" on herself with the help of Sphinx Team between 14:00 and 14:24 on July 20th, 1983. The ritual was successful without the use of Portal-76. Hall's body was registered "vacant" for three hours and kept on life support until she returned. She went on to confirm that Wayfarer La'a's soul had wandered beyond AUM. She met his soul outside AUM and briefly spoke to him before she attempted to climb AUM. She was pulled back into her body after several days. At this time, she was able to confirm the Administration's theory that her multiverse followed the AUM formula as predicted and that there were other Multiverses in existence. She also said she saw countless beings crawling, climbing, and dancing around and on AUM. Lux Aeterna Lux Aeterna, or Eternal Light, is a mysterious force and presence that permeates everything in AUM. It resides in every single Multiverse that was in sight. When it comes in contact with a mortal's perspective, they hear choir-like singing, taste and smell mild sweetness, and feel a comfortable warmth inside of them. Some mortals claim this is the presence of God, others claim it's self-awareness of the soul, but no official explanation has been filed by the Administration. People of AUM can tap into Lux Aeterna, but they appear to lose aspects of themselves, such as key personality traits, desires, or passions. Many claim it is due to getting a glimpse of an eternal perspective. Those who are able to experience Lux Aeterna tend to exhibit compassionate behavior and empathy for those around them. Psychics While it is certainly not the case for every entity with mental abilities beyond average human perception, some researchers at the Administration claim that psychics gain some of their clairvoyance or empathic powers after Lux Aeterna touches them or causes unique mutations in their spirits.